Before Eternia, Before Love
by sapphire100
Summary: Cassie has just turned 16 years old, yet she is confused about the things around her. Her family, her friends, everything. That was until one fateful day she is taken into a world only known on your TV screen! A prequel to 'Access the Dimensions', join Cassie as she is discovering herself and found love in the expected of places. Taken into an account of journal entries.
1. It was only a dream…

Okay everybody! Welcome to a new story in the works: Before Eternia, Before Love. First, a little bit about this story before we continue. This story takes place a few years, say about 4 years before the original story. If your already familiar with my other title fanfic, Access the Dimensions, then you should have an idea what this is about. If not, then I suggest that you follow along with Access the Dimensions, before you guys continue on. Otherwise, you will have a hard time trying to understand this story. This is after all the direct prequel! The entries are somewhat short as it is not entirely a full chapter story like ATD, and this is for a very good reason. Cassie is not a fan for writing. ^^

But… For now, I'll give you a brief summery of it:

4 years before Alesia and her friend Jenny were brought into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe, Cassie, the adopted sister of Alesia, is suddenly transported to the ZEXAL World on the eve of her 16th birthday. She in not a major fan of it like Alesia, but she often watch it because that would her sister happy. But her strong desire to discover her true self still lingers inside her heart. In a place of emptiness…Almost as if she doesn't know who she really is. And where she belongs. This is her story in the form of diary entries…

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 is doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 01: It was only a dream…

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 23:47

Sigh, I really don't have a knack for writing. That award belongs to my little sister Alesia. Any ways, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cassie, Cassie Yolanda Marie Bennet. Yeah, I know long name, I always wondered what my parents were thinking when they gave me that. But enough about me for a moment, because I know that you must be getting bored with it. It all started with my Birthday, when I just turned 16 years old that very same day…

May14th

"Happy Birthday, Cassie!" Remember the little sister I've told you about? Yeah, her name is Alesia. And…Well, she can be quite a handful. Especially when she just barges into your room without asking first! I was still asleep in my bed, hoping that today would be normal then anything else. I didn't really care if anyone noticed me, or if I was born on this day or not. I just didn't care anymore. After my crush went ahead and dumped me for another chick, I have been so depressed about it. Why is today even my Birthday anyway's? Then I remember feeling something land on my bed and then came closer to my half covered face under the covers. Hot air would breathe onto my hair and eye lobe's. "Psst! Sis…Are you awake…?" After hearing Alesia's insane whispering, I've just about had it, and dumped the remaining covers over her body as she screamed out of alarm, and I grabbed her immediately.

"Do you NOT know the meaning of privacy you little brat!" I screeched in annoyance and held the struggling girl under my arms. "Aghhh! Help! Mommy!" Suddenly the 2nd floor hallway was filled with the stomping sounds of an angry adult coming into the room, and opened the door. It was mom. "Honestly, what is going on around here? Cassie, you have to get up sweetheart. You have school today remember?" I sighed angrily and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, no need to remind me. Thank God that it's only half a day. Can I just skip school?" I begged hoping to not go. But mom just shook her head at me. "No, honey you know that you have to keep up your perfect attendance. The teachers are counting on you to get to Harvard." I sulked, and all of a sudden Dad snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. "What has my lovely dove been doing all this time, hmm?" Again I rolled my eyes at this. Why are adults so cheesy about romance?

A few hours later I was already in school getting my lunch. I wasn't entirely popular, but I did get noticed by guys a lot. Don't know why though, I'm the same just like any other girl. At least I think I do. Missy Delgado is the class president of my homeroom, so since she has a lot of work going on, we barely spend time together as friends. She has curly red hair with dark freckles and brown eyes. With her round face and that cute nose of hers, she doesn't seem to get any boyfriends or attract a lot of attention. Some people consider her as a nerd, but I don't think so. By her having a hard time seeing things, she naturally has to wear glasses. I always told her to get some contacts, but she doesn't listen to me. And as her friend I can't make her do something that she herself doesn't want to do.

"Andrew has been looking for you, ya'know Cassie?" I turned to look on the side of me and found Missy looking down at me with a smile. I blinked in confusion, not knowing what she was doing here when she has a meeting today. "Missy? Why are you here? I thought you had a meeting to go to?" She smiled at me and chuckled playfully. "Yeah, yeah, but I gave it to Tomika since she never had a chance to come up with any ideas for prom." Cassie sighed feeling depressed about it. _And I don't even have a prom date…_

Missy noticed this and ended up frowning about it. "My hunch is telling me your upset about prom, aren't you?" I froze at the question and tried my very best to hide my discomfort. I know that you shouldn't hide your true feelings to your friends…but I'm not so sure about it anymore. I see other couples in the school, and all I think about is what it would be like to be in their place…

"Ah, hello? Cassie?" I finally hear Missy's voice, yet I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. When the school bell ringed, she and I finished our little bit of lunch since we didn't eat it all in time, and tossed the rest out. I didn't like wasting since we were raised to do so. But once we made it to class, school was technically a breeze for me. And soon I was finally able to get out of there. I caught up with Missy again as soon as I was able to leave the school grounds. "So you said that Andrew has been looking for me?" I asked again. "Yeah, didn't you even noticed? Even though the semester is nearly over, he still wanted to search for a prom date before the actually day. And he was looking for you. At least from what I gathered."

 _Figures…leave it to Missy to come up with that…_

The day was just like any normal day for me, my friends as well as my family. But things were only just the beginning, after school was over. I was walking home from school by myself. Yet I have no idea where Missy could have went to so quickly. She usually comes to my homeroom class just before we take the rest of our stuff to the lockers, and then walk home. But not this time. Which is in fact really bothering me…

Sighing, I just gave up. Knowing dad, he'll get upset that I'm not home by a certain time for some 'family bonding'. The hell is that all about anyways? I'm now 16 years old. I'm going to be an official adult soon. Would like it if he would just start treating me like one, instead of daddy's little girl!

By the way, in case nobody notices this. What I'm saying is enough to get poor Alesia to start screaming about how honor and loving your parents with all of your heart crap. "…I told dad he should have never bought her that 'Kingdom Heart's' game. It's ridiculous what they give to children nowadays…" I muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly I hear a strange ring from a clock tower that we do not have nearby in town. And yet I see darkness all around me.

 _It will soon come to past…_

A dark and gloomy voice ringed inside of my head before I realized that I was already at my front door step. I yelped in fear before regaining the air I lost for holding my breath in. When I see that I was indeed here in reality. I sighed in relief. Feeling that the overwhelming presence no longer there…

"Was that…a dream…?" A cool breeze temporarily went by before I shook my head in annoyance. "Obviously I was hallucinating…" The house keys jungled from my hand as I took them out from the side of my backpack pocket. When I turned them counter clockwise, to open the door, all of a sudden I walk in to see it empty. COMPLETELY EMPTY…

 _Hmm…_ I wondered to myself looking around. _This is getting very strange…_

"SURPRISE!" I screamed when I see that nearly everyone that I knew shouting at me with crazy grins on their faces…

"What the? What is…?" I was speechless, until my Uncle came out of nowhere and gave me a big tight hug. Back in the 1940's, his father used to train to become a boxer after grant grandpa pass away of illness. In a time of war, people would have a hard time finding work if you didn't have a good record. Which means, you can't have any type of criminal background. And those times were tough. So it doesn't surprise me anymore by how strong he really is, even though he's older now. "Uncle Randy!"

He snickered at me shock. "Well now, Cass, how's it goin' in high school? I heard that you might be heading off to University in Pittsburg, is that right? Or was it Harvard?" He asked with a gruffness to his voice. Poor thing, I pray that it isn't what I think it is. "Randy…have you finally quite smoking like I asked you to?" He just rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, darlin', you act like I'm gonna die soon or somthin'." I frowned at this, before he caught the sight of my neighbors who were single and was busy drinking punch.

"Whoo Doggy! I better go see the competition! Later!" I was about to say something but was already chatting away at those women. I sighed heavily at this. I somehow knew this was a bad idea to gather family over for a birthday party I don't even really care about. This is exactly what I mean by not wanting to be treated like a child…

Then suddenly something unexpected happened…

"Cassie! Cassie! Lookie what Grandma bought!" Ugh…she is 12 years old and she still behave's like she's 7. But then when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around shocked. Brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, at 5'9. "Andrew…?" I couldn't believe it. My long time crush is finally here! Is this a dream or what?

He smiled at me even though there was tons of stares from people already. From the corner of my eyes, I can tell they were chatting away, obviously about Andrew. It was beginning to get dark outside, but knowing that it's still a school night it will be a problem for me in the morning for the next day of school. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Somebody screamed and it caused me to turn to the source of the sound. And suddenly something wet had splashed onto my clothes and hair. Hearing everybody gasped at the same time told me that something bad has happened.

"Ah! Alesia! Are you all right sweet heart?!" I opened my eyes and so the horror of what happened to my outfit, and Andrew wasn't speared either! I gasped to see that Alesia was knocked out to the ground. Everyone was so worried. All this…because of a stupid kid could not stop running in the house!

Tears was starting to form in my eyes, and the idea that I will never be able to go to prom with Andrew. I ran upstairs feeling completely upset, and ignoring everybody else around me. When I got to my room, I locked the door immediately. I didn't want to be bothered! "Why does everything have to go so wrong…?" With my whole body shaking, and grabbing the handle of my closet door, and opened it wanting to just stay inside, pack up, and leave. To Escape somewhere…

"Everything is all screwed up! I HATE THIS LIFE!" A sudden quake began to form and it scared me out of the blue. But everybody around the house were screaming and panicking at the same time. With so much confusion going on, a huge burst of blue light came from underneath me and suddenly I felt myself being pulled inside of it. Reminding me of the other dreams I've had in the past. Thinking of me being in that 'place'…

"No…not again…" I said in fear, until everything around me went dark, and I fell inside of it screaming. Not knowing what is happening to me…

I know what you're going to say. Like, why would I be stupid enough to leave my poor sister with a concussion in the middle of the floor, just because she did what she did by accident? Back then, I wasn't thinking straight. It was all about me. I mean, isn't that what all teenagers do, according to adults? As to where I ended up.

Well…

Allow me to continue for a little bit longer…

It was almost quiet. If it weren't for the patting of the rain droplet's hitting the hard concrete underneath me…

I awoke feeling dizzy and in pain all over the place. In truth…I don't remember what happened to me. Except that suddenly I find myself glowing with a strange light, trying to bare my surroundings.

"Where…am I…?" I questioned to myself. Not realizing that nobody could here me. That is to be expected after all, there's nobody here, and it's a heavy downpour. The sky is dark, the wind is howling every now and then. Lightning is striking once in a while. I guess it's a thunder storm or something. "Please tell me. That I'm…going the right way…?" I question again. I didn't understand it though. I couldn't think right. I didn't know where I was going. It felt like I couldn't move my body. But my body was moving. It was like it was moving all on it's own. So strange…

I couldn't figure it out and finally felt some kind of pain as my body continued to go through some bushes with thorns in them. _That's funny…wasn't there a concrete wall in front of me? How all of a sudden did I walk through it?_ I stopped glowing, but I didn't get too far… And then I collapsed immediately. Finally feeling all the pain my body endured rushed into me.

 _This was it…_

 _It's over…_

 _I'm lost, hungry, without shelter…_

 _…_ _no where else to…go…_

That was what I wanted to say, until two set's of red eyes was flashed before my sight. It looked like hound dogs…I felt scared. I wanted to scream… They suddenly leaped at me and I felt all of my inner fear take over. "Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!" I letted out. I within the next few minutes, I hear somebody outside.

"We know that your there, who ever you are! Come out!" It was the sound of a man. Maybe…I couldn't tell. But when I tried opening my eyes, my vision was getting blurry because of all this rain. I felt the need to cough because I was basically drowning in it. My head was throbbing so bad…no doubt it was a migraine. I hear him sigh in defeat of some kind. "Look, whatever your reasons are for intruding, you need to come out. I won't hurt you or call the police. It's raining and its too damp for any of us to be out here at this time of night. And it's late, so please…" I don't know why. But I felt like I could trust him. I tried moving my body so I could come out. It caused the bushes to rustle a bit. Making him turn around and the flashlight in his hand beamed directly at me!

"…Agh…, can you please turn off the light? I got a migraine…" I complained. Feeling completely drained of my energy I suddenly slumped over, knowing that I was really caught. I hear him rush over to me, and the sound of broken glass told me that he accidentally dropped the flashlight. I coughed very hard, feeling my breathing labored. I didn't know what else to do as I couldn't move my body anymore. "Miss, what happened here?"

I felt him turn me over from the ground. But I never answered. When I finally was able to take a good look at him, I immediately froze. He was…animated?! He looked just like that guy from that show. But that was a long time ago. He must be a new character or something… I tried to move from my spot and attempted to stand up on my feet. I was only able to do so partially though. However the shock was still on his face. "Where did you come from? How did you get pass security?!" All I did was look at him feeling everything is about to shut down on me. "I don't…" My eye sight was suddenly overwhelmed by darkness, as that was all I saw. All I remember…

And thus with this in mind, please do not read this and take offense. I maybe a teenager, but I'm not hallucinating this. At least, I hope so.

Signed,

Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

 **Okay! Here you go everyone! The first chapter of Cassie's story! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I'm very curious to know. Plus, what do you expect to happen next chapter? Remember to check up on my profile for more updates! Thank you all for your support! Chapter 33 of Access the Dimensions is coming up soon, as well as the 2nd chapter of Before Eternia, Before Love! Don't miss out!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	2. Before it Starts

Hello everyone. You have to forgive me for not updating this is practically a month and few days. I have been going through a lot. And if you have read Access the Dimensions latest chapter, you would understand what is going on with me now.

Anyway's, please don't be alarmed. I'm all right, and have just finished this chapter. There is no telling when I will have the 3rd one up. But I am currently working on the next chapter of Access the Dimensions. And its far longer than this one…

Please enjoy the story.

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 is doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, NAS, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 02: Before it Starts…

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 00:13

Okay, you'll have to forgive me for going off topic right now. And yes, this is in fact _very short_ of an entry. But this has to be done. I almost ended up going to skip this section. Shame on me, eh? [Clears throat] It's a few minutes after midnight, and I am still trying to understand what in the world was going on. One minute I'm home, in my room, after a disastrous surprise party for my birthday, and the next minute I'm somewhere else. Call me crazy, but this is what was practically going off in my mind at the moment. Call this half of _part 1_ of my crazy adventure. If you want to call it that.

According to what I was told. I was the someone that somehow entered into their property without the security going off. And then I had to explain myself as to how I got there, and why. All while I was somewhat not feeling well…

* * *

"… What?" I found myself speaking out from out of nowhere. I didn't understand it. But it was probably from me being passed out the whole entire time. When I opened my eyes I saw a flash from outside. Then a few seconds later, a loud boom sound raged in the air. It was Thunder, and from the way that it sounded, it wasn't too far away from where I am. Speaking of which…"Where am I?" The after effects of the storm began, and the rain kept pouring in even more. It must to have slowed down a bit, and the restarted up again.

I slowed turned around and looked the door. Light was pouring out of it, since it was cracked open. It was indeed confusing, but I take it that whatever the heck I am, somebody must still be inside the place. I attempted to move and felt a sting near my abdomen. After placing my right hand on the area, I can feel that its covered with something. I pulled off the covers to see that I was completely bandaged up as I feared.

 _What's going on? Just where the hell am I?_

I began thinking clearly for a bit. _This is just too crazy. How long have I been out?_ Looking around this room is something that I felt I needed to do, before anything else. So I slide out of the covers and made my way on to the floor. It wasn't so hard to do, but it was better then my attempting to get out of it by leaning upwards. Now I'm seriously questioning everything.

By crawling towards the desk that had a few things useful, I climbed up and checked what I could. It was hard to read in the dark. But if I turn on the lights, I might end up getting caught. Who knows what type of people I'm dealing with here!

Using the light from the moon, I was able to see some things. But it was completely useless because I began to hear voices outside of the room.

"… I don't understand what is the problem of helping a poor girl out in the rain." _It's that boy again…_ "That is not the point, Chris. You know I don't like random strangers in this house. Who knows where that girl is really from…" I frowned the moment I hear a grown mans voice enter the scene. _That must be the boy's father._ "Oh come on, father! She looks really nice to me. I don't think she can hurt us." A young boys voice spoke out in protest. "You know what dad, I told them that this wouldn't be a good idea." And the last person to talk was a teenage boy sounding like he was being the adult around here. _Guess it's no different in this world._ It was then I realized something…

 _This world…_

 _I'm I in a different world?_

 _How did my brain come up with that idea?_

 _Man I wish somebody would tell me…_

I removed myself from near the door at the desk and tried to get myself back into bed otherwise they may come in and suspect something. I don't want to know what the guy might do to me if he sees me. What was that kid even thinking of dragging me in here, if he knew his dad was going to be ticked!

Then I didn't realized that somebody was walking to this room. The door opened immediately and the ceiling lights came on, which immediately blurred my eyes! "What the…? What you doing out of bed, young lady?!" I turned around and gasped at who I saw. Now beginning to fear for my life…

I gulped when I see a man in his 40's looking down at me. His cream colored skin looked more aged, but he was indeed more dignified looking than most men that I know. With long blond hair tied in a ponytail. And glasses that covers is auburn colored eyes. But his expression looked of that of an upset father. I was shaking. I could feel it. I never fault so vulnerable before in life. You would think you would only know if you were abused, or been kidnapped from your home. Yeah…I think 'kidnapped' feels more appropriate right now…

He then sighed exasperatedly and frowned when he saw what was happening.

"My word, you've really have been through a lot, haven't you. Tell me, are you an orphan by any chance?" He questioned gently this time. I just reminded silent. Bitting my lip almost every time I have to hear his voice. "Or maybe you ran away from home. That could be my only guess…" He came over to me ever so slowly. But all I did was moved back away from him on the floor. However my back hit something hard, and that was when I realized that it was the bed I was found laying on!

"You don't need to be afraid. No one here is going to harm you." He came down towards my level. But I kept my guard up. I didn't know what he was planning to do. "My name is Byron Arclight. And I believe that you already met one of my eldest sons, Chris." He looked towards the side, and this suddenly caught my attention. I looked towards where he is looking at, and see the same boy that saved me earlier.

The boy called Chris looked extremely upset about something. But what, I couldn't tell. Yet he didn't say anything. It's hard to believe that their related. "Now why don't you tell us your name, now that you know ours?" I froze at the thought and looked down at my shivering hands. _What should I do? Should I tell them my real name, or should I give a fake one? I need to come up with something quick, because the longer I take. They'll know I'm lying. And who knows what they are about._

I hear the man called Byron sigh loudly and got up from his spot. And I feared that he figured that he wasn't going to get anymore answers from me.

"I understand if you don't want to disclose anything. But unless you say something, I cannot help you." Was all he said before Byron left out of the room. Leaving his son and I as the only ones left. I was just stunned. What just happened? I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. And then he just got up and left? Maybe I am overreacting. Perhaps they really are nothing more than just a normal family. Then suddenly the boy named Chris turned around as well and began to walk out of the room.

I felt the need to panic and tried to get up but almost fell. "Please don't leave me…" I begged in a whisper as my voice trembled. This immediately caught the long haired boys attention, and he turned around surprised. My body however couldn't move. And I didn't know what he would think of me. I mean, I didn't speak before to his dad, and now I feel like such an idiot. I'm so scared…

"Do you want me to help you get into bed?" He suddenly spoke with kindness after a few minutes. I looked up at him, with tears streaming down my eyes. With one nod, he came back and placed his arms around my body. I stiffened immediately, not knowing how to react to this. He sensed my discomfort and removed himself from me. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked out of concern. I just shook my head very slowly. I was feeling dizzy. All of this talk is making me want to just give up and die.

Then I felt his hand on my forehead as if he was checking my temperature. "You do seem a bit hot. You must be catching a fever." He removed his hands and stood up immediately, looking back at me in worry. "Please don't move, I'll get some help." He rushed out of the room, and can hear him talk to his dad again in the next room over. He sounded concerned. "…go see if you have any old clothes that she can change into, until we can figure out what to do. Thomas, I want you to go into the kitchen and put on some soup we have in the fridge." He said lastly. "What can I do father? Can I do something to help?" And innocent little boy asked.

The father chuckled and finally said something. "Yes, you can little Michael. Why don't you go get us a cloth and a bowl and fill it with cool water from the bathroom sink. You think you can do that for me?" Byron asked with a parents warmth in his voice.

 _Parents…._

 _I miss mom and dad…_

I was shedding more tears just thinking about them. And Alesia too! I should have been more nicer to her if I have suddenly died and won't come back!

Somebody came rushing inside, and I see that it is once again Byron, who looked very concerned. He came towards me and bend down again, and this time he felt my temp. "You're spiking up a fever. Do you feel any dizzy?" He asked me. I nodded very slowly and he got a handkerchief and began wiping my face and my tears away. "You should change out of those clothes." He made a comment. I immediately blushed at the thought.

I shook my head vigorously even though that just made my headache worse. The grown man frowned at this, as he didn't know what else to do. The boy named Chris came immediate and got a few clothing that he didn't need. "Here, she can borrow some of these." He spoke to his dad before noticing the situation. "Is something wrong?" He questioned. "I suggested that she changed out of the clothing she is wearing, but she just declined. I don't know what could be the problem."

 _Um… I'm a teenage girl whose in a house full of guys! Please, is there any female in the house that can help me?_

"Maybe the problem is not changing. I don't think she feels comfortable enough to change without another female present." Chris offered. _Yes, Thank you! Man your son is smart about women!_ "I can understand that. But all the maids are gone for the day, and it's pouring rain outside. There is no way I'm sending somebody to come here in this dangerous weather." He said sternly. Byron then turned to me. "If we help escort you to the bathroom, do you think you can handle it on your own?"

I bit my lower lip and began thinking about it. _I may not have a choice. These people are trying to help me. I should at least be grateful for that. I think I can handle it._ I looked back to them and nodded. Byron nodded in response and then came towards me himself and lifted me up in his arms without a problem. He did it so quickly, I didn't even noticed that he was carrying me, until it was too late. Chris followed him out of the room, and I was stunned to see the place. It was a mansion.

A little boy also with strange hair had mostly a dark pink colored hair with brown under tone, and large green colored eyes. He looked up and smiled really wide. _Aw, he is so cute!_

"Father! I got the things you've asked! Is she sick?" He asked with concern. He reminded me so much of Alesia when she was really small. I don't know how to react to all of this. But Byron took me to their bathroom. And Chris showed me how to run their shower and bath tub. He got out some towels and placed them on top of the clothes he got for me. When both father and son left. I can hear the little boy, whom I now realize is called Michael.

So then who is this Thomas guy?

"Hey! Where's the girl, and why nobody told me where to put the soup at?!" I gasped when I saw another boy, about a little older than Michael, but no older than Chris is staring at me. His wide eyes gave me the chills, until I realized that I was almost getting undressed. And I forgot to close the door!

 _…_ _Just kill me now…!_

* * *

That was just really embarrassing to have to go through all of that. But to get straight to the point. Yes, he almost saw me like that. And yes he was scolded for it. Sadly, both father and sons had forgotten to close the door behind them. So they couldn't put all the blame on me. In fact, their was no blame.

As to what to do now after all of that. I still have no idea. I still need to figure out how this all happened. What do you think? But then again, why am I even asking such a stupid question to nobody who's not even going to read this except me. I hope…

Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone that was able to read the debut chapter. Sadly it wasn't a lot of people, and I can understand that. But hopefully the 3rd entry would be interesting. Matter of fact, skip the last sentence. It IS going to be interesting. And you'll see why! ^^**

 **It wasn't much Chris/V x Cassie action going on, but there is a reason for it. They didn't rush in the growing relationship. And now dedication to the reviewers!:**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad you love the title, as I know that its extremely important to any story. And yes, I can agree. It is really hard, and even for me as the writer. I don't want it to happen, but her story must be told as much as possible. And it will all make since as you continue to read hers and Alesia's journey.**

 **yugiohchamp4136: Thanks again for reviewing and don't worry. This is a response to both this story and the last review you wrote. I'm sorry to forget to add your dedication in the last chapter. I was trying to get everything in, and you did cross my mind, but it was too late! :(**

 **Overall don't worry. And thanks once again. Do well in school, and I pray you have a wonderful school year! I still enjoy your skits! ^^**

 **De hearts 26: Yep, hard to believe that is what happened. But because she was heading of age, her power was soon growing inside of her, and her true home was calling for her to come back. Cassie doesn't know how to duel, so she will learn eventually as the story progresses. As I'm sure you remember her carrying a duel disk when she is older.**

 **But we'll never know. I'm still trying to figure out where this is going. We'll have to see next time.**

 **Everybody else, thanks again for reading and don't forget to review your thoughts! I look forward to hearing them from your POV.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	3. This new World

All right everybody, here is the 3rd chapter of 'Before Eternia, Before Love' and the beginning of Cassie's journey as she is trying to understand her connection to these characters as well as discovering herself. It has been a long time since I updated, and as I have stated in my last update on 'Access the Dimensions' I apologize.

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 is doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, NAS, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

Diary Entry 03: This new World

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 01:20

I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of writing this journal thing. But now even as I write this, I felt that it was needed to express myself when I do say that this is still settling down in my mind right now. As of right now I kept thinking what else could I write that will make my story more believable. Not only to other people, but to myself too. Why do I say any of this? Well, it isn't really that simple to explain. But I'll give it a try anyway, if it would help.

Overall after I just came into this world, I have been feeling really different lately. Like, something was beginning to change in me. I don't want to start rushing into details and all — however, not everything is what it appears to be. A perfect example of what you learned in my last data entries. First I was at my surprise birthday party that I didn't want or expect. The crush that I never thought would come back to be interested in me again, came to see me! Can't you believe that? All on my 16th birthday too…

However I'm still concerned about my little sis Alesia.

At the same time I'm worried for myself. Or at least I was at the time. I know its confusing, so let me tell you what happened for me to say that…

* * *

After the last incident from this boy named Thomas, I felt completely humiliated. That was the very first time anybody that is male has ever done that. And trust me it was very unwanted. But after my shower and a change of borrowed clothes, I began my explanation of myself all while I finished my soup…

"You look like you're feeling a bit better now since you've cleaned up." Mr. Arclight or should I say Byron pointed out as he was drinking his cup of tea. The china was more so of an elegant style as I have noticed. To me, it lets me know that he does indeed have very good taste. I was also drinking some tea as well, but took a light sip. It was still kind of hot for me to drink it whole. Plus, mom has always told us to never rush when doing so. However I was getting looks from his youngest kids, Michael and Thomas I believed he said. They were cute, but strange…

The oldest named Christopher came back into the room after shutting off the kitchen lights, as to where only the night light was on. "Yes, I do." I looked up at him trying to be genuine. "Thank you for taking me in. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't." Byron placed his hand up to stop me. "You don't need to thank me. I'm sorry if I have come off a bit a too strongly earlier. We don't usually allow strangers to come into our home. As you can see, I am a single father. And it is not easy raising up all three of my sons on my own." I nodded after he finished and took another sip of my tea. "Yeah it would make a lot of sense."

Yet Christopher took a seat next to him and looped back his long braided hair to the front. I still can't believe that they are all related yet they each have different colored hair! This really must be a strange world I'm in. I mean, they have colored dyes that you can oust in your hair, of all different colors. But for theses guys its just look so natural, yet unnatural at the very same time. I don't think I can live with that. I always thought about dying it once, but I never decided what color yet. I wonder... "It is to my understanding that you have no memory or recollection of what happened to you?" Byron asked curiously. I have never felt so exposed the way he asked those questions. And he just cut me off from my thinking, I wasn't paying attention! This is just me being so stupid. Why frustrate me? Why now? "Yes, Mr. Arclight…" I answered trying to get back to topic. Last thing I want is for him to think I'm being rude. So much for a good impression.

"Please just call me Byron." He said with a small smile. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I just nodded. "Byron…" He placed his cup down and folded his legs together. "What about your name?" Again, that dreaded question filled my mind. As the boys all looked so curious to know, I just mentally sighed. I might as well tell them. Its no use lying or prolonging it. Besides, I could get into serious trouble later if I had. "Cassie…Cassie Yolanda Marie Bennet, um, sir…" I said a bit embarrassed. Little Michael smiled brightly when he heard. "Really?! That's a pretty name! I'm Michael! And this is Thomas!" He said excitedly. I smiled genuinely at the little boy. He looks a year younger than Alesia and her friend Jenny. That girl is totally crazy. And when their together, even crazier!

"Now Michael, She already knows that when I called out your name. Well, that's good a start. That would mean not all of your memory is loss, since your able to remember your name. I take it your from the States?" The boys looked at their dad amazed at the question. "An American? What made you say that, dad?" Thomas asked suspiciously. "Thomas…" Christopher said in a low growl and a warning until Byron stopped him. Let's just shorten his name to Chris. I like that better. The moment that I looked towards the younger boys, Thomas gave a mean look towards me. Oh man, I think I just made an enemy. "Forgive my son. It appears he doesn't know how to properly behave in front of other guest. Let alone a female one." Byron said giving him a scolding look.

Thomas straightened up as soon as he saw it. I guess he just have his moments where his bluntness gets the better of him. I get it. I can't blame him. He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. So its pretty natural to feel the way he does. I don't understand how come I never noticed the way that I treated other people around me. Something so simple that my parents never bothered to address to me the same way Byron does to his kids. That's other difference I've noticed.

"It's perfectly fine, I'm not offended in anyway. But one thing has been bothering me as of late." I said in a gentle voice. Michael and Thomas was very interested now that I said that, including Chris. Byron was a lit with surprise. "Oh really? And what would that be?" I began thinking about how to say it, so I just spoke what already came to mind. "How come you think that I came from America?"

The family couldn't hide their shock any longer and began looking at each other, except for Byron himself. I frowned. "We are still in America…right…?" I'm really starting to believe that I made the wrong choice. Chris widened his eyes and looked concerned to his father next to him on his left. "Now hold on. I'm getting a little bit confused here. So what you're saying is that you are from America. But don't know if you are in America?"

I eternally panicked.

"I…" I began but Chris turned to his father again. "Father wait! Maybe that's not the right question to ask her." Chris suggested while from the corner of his eyes, he looked worried. Yet I didn't know what that look was for. Was he worried about me? Byron sighed. "Perhaps your right, Chris." Byron concluded before he faced me again. "I'm really sorry about all of this, Cassie. Perhaps it is too much."

"No, no…Please! I understand why you're asking me all of this." I finally said after a while. Byron raised his brow. "You do?" I nodded. "Yes, its because you don't trust me, I'm a stranger in your home, and you have no idea who I really am." I closed my eyes, and looked down at my folded hands intwined with my latched fingers. "And I appreciate everything that you and your family are trying to do for me." I stood up and attempted at bowing knowing that Alesia had talked about this before as a sign of respect. "Thank you for inviting me into your home. As soon as my clothes dries, I'll be on my way."

Chris stood up alarmed and in concern. "What on earth are you talking about?! You can't leave in the condition your in. You've been hurt, your fever can come back, and your clothes are torn. You have no food, no money with you, no other items on hand. Where are you going to go?" Byron was about to say something, but was shocked at his eldest son's words. I am just as shocked as his dad is. "You have no memory of what happened to you, yet you have no idea how you got here. Tell me, where did you really come from for you to ask if this was still America?"

Michael and Thomas looked directly at me as if I was something other than human. Byron didn't seem to want to stop his son, as Chris did have a point in all of this. I don't know how to go about this now. I don't even know where this is, or what this is. Their animated, so it's a strong possibility that this is a world of an Anime show. They remind me so much of Yu-Gi-Oh characters than anything, since that's like one of the only anime's I watched except Sailor Moon when it came on. But I grew out of it.

I mentally sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere by remaining in fear. And this family wants some answers just as I do. I can't blame them. Because I want those same answers too. Chris frowned and suddenly came towards me.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm asking the wrong questions." He froze when I felt something wet trickled down my face. I place a hand on my cheek and began to feel it's moister. I was crying. And it began to make sense to me now.

" you're asking the right questions…" I spoke with my voice trembling. "I don't know what to do, or how to say this. Because I just don't know what's going on anymore! I don't know where I am. Or who you people are. I don't even remember how I could have ended up here. Let alone sick and beat up when I never even fought anybody."

"What, you mean like somebody just dumped you in the middle of the night? So wouldn't that mean you've been kidnapped?" Thomas asked bluntly. Again, Byron was getting annoyed with Thomas' rudeness. "Maybe…but now I don't even know how true that is. It's impossible." I spoke out, which surprised Byron. He was about to scold his son again. Chris placed his arms around me and gently sat me down on the comforter. He looked at his dad in sadness, not sure what to do or think. Until the old man sighed and laced his hands together.

"Why don't you start with the last thing you can remember, Cassie? There has to be something that could help us help you. I'm starting to think that maybe you haven't been a runaway at all. I've never seen anybody with your type of clothing before, and your features is…quite remarkable." Feeling this strange emotion in my insides dropped, gave me an urging need to be cautious. I don't know what that is. But it was like, Byron could see right through me!

It was I decided to come clean. I began telling them that I just had my 16th birthday. How I came home from school and my family threw me a house party, courteously of Alesia. My party got ruined because Alesia decided to run in the house, tripped and fell down the stairs real hard. Damaged my clothes and embarrassed me in front of my crush. Got upset, ran to my room and locked myself in the closet. "…And then something happened — like a flash, and that's it. Next thing I know. I woke up, soaked and drenched. Pain all over my body, and you know the rest…"

I bit my lip feeling extremely nervous as I told the story. I looked down feeling even more embarrassed now that I talked about my crush. Especially in front of Chris. I don't know why, but…every time I see him it bothers me. Like. I don't even want him to think of me less!

Wait — WHAT, AM I SAYING?! I JUST MET THIS GUY!

"Wow, that's…pretty awesome!" Thomas said with an excited smile. Byron looked at him like he was crazy. Michael was confused, Chris smacked his hand to his face, feeling completely stupid for his brother. And me? I just didn't know what to say to that. Until Thomas began to frown. "I'm sorry! Its just that your story sounded so cool, I didn't consider how you felt or went through."

"So wouldn't that mean you came from another world?" Michael innocently asked in thought. Thomas scoffed. "Aw come on, Michael! There's no way that Cassie came from another…" He paused and it looked like he really thought about it. He turned to me and gulped loudly. "Did you, come from another world?" He asked in a panicked voice. Byron and Chris turned from the young boys to me equally stunned and shocked.

I was quiet and then I felt Chris placed his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him. His blue irises were serious and determined. Almost protective like…

"Cassie whatever it is that you need to tell us, we'll believe you. Did you come from another world?" Feeling my heart literally wanting to bust out of my chest was not okay. But I couldn't hide this forever. "…I think so…"

"How come?" Byron questioned. I turned to him. "Because I don't even recognize this place…" I replied back. It was getting late, so I just gave them a brief explanation of what I thought. How they were animated, and I'm not. And that the closes thing I can remember of people having multi-colored hair was in one show known in the United States, and the world: Yu-Gi-Oh!

The next morning I awoke to the smell of food reaching through my temporary room. By leaning upwards, I can see that it was still dawn, barely even morning. And to prove it was a clock hanging up on the wall that said 6:20 am. So without knowing it, I yawned dearly quickly. And realized that my headache was gone! I felt around my head, and noticed that my fever was gone too. But now… I have to figure out another problem.

How to get home?

* * *

Man, this sounded so lame! I feel like I need to rewrite this whole thing over! I knew that I should have paid attention to my English teacher about taking up a creative writing course! Ugh! Anyway, this is not going to well at all. I wanted to express the craziness that the family and I had to go through. Maybe I can explain some other time? It is going to be morning soon, so I better cut this whole thing short and hit to bed. The last thing I don't need is for Chris to check up on me and question how come I'm staying up this late. He can become such a worry wort.

Well then, this is me signing off

Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

 **Next chapter will highlight Cassie's interaction with the Arclight family and what each other think of her. Also I would really appreciate the reviews, and let me know how this story is going. And the next chapter of Access the Dimensions is coming up soon. Be on the look out.**

~Sapphire100


	4. Family Matters

**Chapter 4 is finally here everybody! I know most of you started school already or is in college and then you all have to deal with so much change this year. Then you have this presidency thing going on, all I can say people, this is just too much. Feels like a live Star Wars thing going on. Anyway this is partially a continuation from Chapter 3. Please tell me what you think, I hope you all like it.**

 **No dialog in this one as this is recounting all of Cassie's point of view in her own words. Forgive me. Needed to do something different for this chapter. Dialog will return back soon.**

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 is doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, NAS, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 04: Family Matters

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 04:10

Please don't tell anybody about me staying up more then half of the night. I'm only doing this because it's easier for me to get this all out! I know, Chris is going to kill me! Whew…

Okay….

Now that I have taken a breather, first I just want to share this bit of info from a few weeks ago. It took me a long time to actually get the hang of this world. I'm fairly certain now that this is definitely the world of Duel Monsters/Yu-Gi-Oh! for that matter. Exactly what time period this is. I have absolutely no clue. The technology is far bit complex than the original series, and the same apply to GX. I don't believe that this is that new one called 5D's. I remember a student in my class was talking about the Japanese subs from the internet. He was saying how it was so much better than GX. Personally I was getting out of that whole thing before I was sent here.

Why was I sent here in the first place? When will I ever get home? Those are the questions that is still bothering me. And a mystery to the others…

Chris and his dad Byron are still trying to figure all of this out. Yet I'm usually stuck at home with annoying Thomas and the always playful Michael. But for some reason I have a soft spot for him. He isn't as annoying like Thomas, but he reminds me like how Alesia always is. Just that he is male and likes to do boy stuff. He loves to play hide and seek with Thomas and I, and even when Chris gets back home from work. And can you believe that? Chris is only 16 years old and he works with his dad at a laboratory doing Science stuff.

And while all of this is crossing my mind, I remember that Byron had made it clear on what would need to be done. Ever since I had confessed that I came from another world or dimension if you will; he pointed out that I can stay and live with them as a guess in their house. But I have to help out around the place, like doing basic chores and stuff while Thomas and Michael have homeschool. Chris was a bit disappointed at that and offered that I have the chance to go outside as well to get to explore this world more. Byron was a bit apprehended on that subject. But he said that we'll see how I do first before I can go out. Since I'm a 'Real Worlder', [a nickname that Byron called me], I might stand out from the people of this world. It made a lot of sense, so I didn't argue with it.

But I'm noticing that Chris has been acting a bit differently than usual. At least that is what Thomas has told me. Now concerning that kid. Oh Thomas…the red and yellow head boy had a lot of spunk. Let me tell yah. Over the past few days, that kid has been stalking me for nearly three weeks. Did you not hear me?

THREE WHOLE WEEKS~

I don't know what drugs this kid was on. But he was pulling a lot of shit, [accuse my french], and its worse than my kid sister! This little brat right here was deliberately do stuff to me and around me in and out the house. However since I wanted to remain in good standing with Byron, I've been keeping my whole mouth shut about it. Sigh. The things you do out of respect and love is beyond me. But thankfully I have little Michael here to keep me a bit sane, and Chris even more sane than this crazy fool.

You know what his first prank was? A flipping whoopee cushion! Where the hell did he get something like that! I had no idea that he had it within his possession in the first place! And that was the very first dinner that I had with the family too… :(

Byron wasn't working late that night and he and Chris offered to cook for us that time. And since I was their first guest to stay over and such, was when he had declared on the rules and the regulations of the home so I can stay. It was such a blessing that someone like him was willing overlook what I am and took me in. I have no idea what my situation would have been like if I haven't subbed upon their home. And of course The boys even seemed to agreed. But what was so stupid of me was just sitting down without looking if there was anything in it! That was when it happened.

I was so embarrassed not knowing what the heck just happened. Everyone was shocked and speechless, while I was baffled and just wanted to understand what happened in the first place. I was beet red and did everything in my power to swallow my pride. I said that it wasn't done intentionally,and then you can hear Thomas covering his mouth trying so hard not to laugh. Michael of course was doing the same thing too. But his were so much innocent than Thomas was. Chris however pretty much had an idea what was that about, and gave Thomas a hard knowing stare.

I frowned seeming completely confused with the way everyone was so quite. And then Byron was staring at Chris' expression and knew something was up. So he also looked at Thomas. But it was a good thing that Chris stood up and came to my side of the table. With the confused look I was giving him, he was signaling for me to stand up. So I did, and then he gently moved me to the side of him and he pick up the damn thing and showed the evidence of my apparent fart bomb!

And yes, he was indeed in a lot of trouble.

But ever since that night you can see why I wanted to remain quiet about it, and begrudgingly forgave the kid. Another time he even set a booby trap for me and had got me caught in a net! Poor Michael had to cut down the rope by force and I had a really bad fall! Took me about three days to recover!

There was even a time when Michael and Thomas were arguing and Michael had come running into my room crying and I didn't know what to do. Either beat the snot out of Thomas and show him who's boss or just let it slide and comfort Michael. So I had pulled Chris to the side one day and spoken to him about my concerns. When I did, he was bow and apologize for his brother's due behavior and pointed out that he tends to pick on Michael from time to time since he's the middle child of them all. And that Byron, their father can only do but so much when he is busy with work. Normally this would go on even when they're not home and it's frustrating, because the maids don't always be there unless it warrants.

Every other time I think about this made me very sad.

You would think that there is somebody who would be able to raise these boys well, and in a better environment, such as their Mother. It was strange though. Where is their mother?

I have no clue whatsoever where she even is. And for some reason I'm afraid to even ask about it. I know that Byron said that he is a single parent. But I don't expect them to open up to me like that at all. Yet I can't stop myself from crying about it.

Even for my own family. But why does it feel like they're not my real family either? I'm so confused…

* * *

 **Well, I have to say thank you everyone for continue to read this story. In the next chapter there will be some dialog and more interaction with the Arclight family. Special thanks to all the reviewers of this chapter and the all the others ones as well. Let me know where you guys see this story going. I'm very curious of your thoughts. Chapter 37 of Access the Dimensions is finally up. Don't forget to view that as well. I will be sure to add in more details about Cassie's growing relationship with the Arclight family, and why she is starting to doubt everything that she has been told.**

 **Also in case people start to feel like this is being rushed. There is a very good reason for it. Its because when Cassie wrote these entries, she was still trying to deal with the on and off issues of adjusting to this new world. And the fact that its catching up to her present time. The day that she is writing all of these on, since Chris gave her this dairy to write in.**

 **Once again, thank you! I will attempt to update more like I did in the beginning.**

 **~Sapphire100**


	5. What am I doing here?

Glad that I was able to get the latest chapters out. I will do my best to get this still done. By the way, I hope to get to where the family can be more related to their future counterparts. And where Byron plays a role in Cassie's and Chris's relationship.

I'm working jointly with the 2nd portion or season if you what to call it that, for Access the Dimensions, and with this story as well. And some of the flashbacks from Cassie's past in Chapter 11-12 will coincide with the thing she will experience in this story. Thanks so much for the patience. I really appreciate it — you have no idea how much I do. Well, let's see what this chapter have in-store for us, huh?

Please Enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 is doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, NAS, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 05: What am I doing here?

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 6:14

I think I'm really starting to grow really addicted to writing this whole journaling thing. But for now, I'm calling it both a journal AND a diary. Why do I say that? Well simply because of this: I'm in a world that is completely different from ours, and I have no clue when I will get back, yet I need to keep up with everything that I'm experiencing. At least the most inner most private things of my life, that I'm the least to share with somebody else. For now, this is for me. And I want it to stay that way.

Breakfast is more and likely getting done right now. So its better for me to just wrap this up as quickly as I can.

So that night before we had dinner, I realized that Byron was out late again doing some work. Chris was finally home and I couldn't help be wanted to help out with the dinner. Turns out he also knows how to cook, as Byron had taught him. Including their mother as well.

That night I needed answers — Today I never knew how much I needed them…

It was a clear night in town, and I was very aware of the habits of the Arclight Family now. Yeah — turns out that is what their surname is called. To be honest, I kind of like it for some reason. Michael was still doing his homework, and I was feeling a bit sad for not being able to help him out. But…

"Is something the matter, Cassie? You don't seem too happy about something?" Chris asked as we were chopping up some vegetables. I had the carrots while he was doing the onions. And yes, they were beginning to assault him right now. "Actually I can say the same for you." I joked noticing how he was trying so hard not to cry. He had his hair tied to the back this time, instead of the front. It made sense, since he was cooking. You don't want to get hair in your food. I remembered this in home economics class. Mrs. Tanner was very strict when it came to this topic. Always keep your hands clean, NEVER touch foods with your bare hands without food prep gloves. Make sure you disinfect the places where you cook meat and use vinegar.

Chris gave me a strange look before he narrowed his eyes. "I'm serious, Cassie. Please don't change the subject. Tell me what's on your mind." He said in a stern voice before going back to handling and separating the onions. Today we were making beef stew. I bit my lip trying to figure all of this out. What should I ask him? Or say? "Well, for staters how was your day at work? I heard that your dad was working on something good?" I asked curiously. Chris nodded and began washing the Knifes after he was done.

"Yes, it seems to be going well. I have to say that once all of his projects are over, we can finally take some sort of break. I was hoping to teach my brothers how to duel." I perked up at the word 'duel'. Yep, so it would confirm that this world is Yu-Gi-Oh indeed. Man, Alesia would get a kick out of this…

"Is that all you really wanted to tell me?" Chris asked again, but this time more suspicious. I just sighed and shook my head. 'No, actually it isn't." I said in a sad voice. We were interrupted when we finally head Michael and Thomas enter the kitchen in a sprint. "Hey, when is dinner actually going to be ready?" Thomas asked in a rush. Michael was panting so hard, he didn't even realize that he was running so fast to catch up with his brother. "I think…I think my heart is about to explode…"

Chris however was angry. 'What have we told you two about running in the house? If dad finds out…"

"Boys, come on. You know better. Running is for outside you know? Now what is it that you two have to disturb us from cooking?" I finally spoke without paying attention. At first, Chris seemed a bit annoyed at me for interrupting him. But the boys did calm down better. Even Thomas began seem a bit confused. "Um, there is news that a meteor shower would appear sometime this week. And I was wondering if we can make plans to see it together, with dad?" I widened my eyes, as this was the first time Thomas has actually took me seriously. I turn to look at Chris who was silent all this time. I wonder why.

Michael seemed a bit worried about something.

"We can try. I will have to ask Father how things are looking for his schedule. Only then can we know for sure. But please, no running. We're already tight as it is with supplies on first aid." Chris said feeling a bit annoyed about something. And I'm afraid to ask what. Michael and Thomas smiled and said: 'okay'! before hurrying out of the kitchen. I whipped my head to him and wondered what was going on in his head at the moment. 'Um…did I do something?" I asked.

Chris eyed me before being completely silent. I didn't get it, what did I do wrong? I sighed and tried to relax myself. I'm not too much into conflicts. While he was making the stew, all I did was set the table and get everything ready for the little guys to eat. Even though Thomas isn't all that little. But he is almost in Middle School within two more years.

Ouch! I moved back immediately after feeling a sharp pain from my index finger. And when I looked I saw that I had cut myself with one of the knife's. "Perfect…" I muttered with umbrage. So I had to a tissue from the tissue box and wrapped in around my finger. But that wasn't even helping. So I went over to the bathroom to try and clean it up. Then before I was able to even do that. I hear the light click on for the bathroom, and suddenly I see Chris' reflection in the mirror. Just seeing his eyes so intense and distant for just those few seconds started me, before I even had the time to recover. Feeling the need to gasp, I turned around and nearly fell backwards out of shock of him being behind me.

Grabbing onto the sink for balancing myself, I widened my eyes all while trying to articulate why he did that. "Ch-Chhh-Chris!" I stuttered for a bit. "What the…?! What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?" I questioned feeling really angry now. He widened his eyes at me as if I was speaking another language. Maybe its how I came out towards him? I don't know if it was me who did something wrong…. "Um, what did you just say?" His tone was very strange to me. I didn't know if it was a good sign or not. I don't want to take anymore chances. I'm not used to this, especially from a guy.

"Uh… What were you thinking about sneaking up…on…me?" It was more of a question than an answer. But Chris was still confused before he shook his head. "Never mind… what are you doing with the light off? You know where the light switch is, if you need to use it." He said nonchalant. I felt like I was being treated like a child. For some reason my liking to him is beginning to diminish less and less. Why do I have to be treated this way? I hate it! He's acting like he's no different from the people back home!

"…ello! Cassie!"

I shook my head and finally got out of my thoughts for a moment. I see that he was staring at something next to me. His eyes was wide and concerned. "Cassie you're bleeding…" The words he spoke danced in the air in a barely audible whisper. I gave a confused look before I forgotten about my poor finger! He was coming towards me unexpectedly. But then I felt completely trapped, and I didn't know what he was planning to do with me!

So I pushed pass him and ran far away from his presence, much to his shock. "Cassie, what's wrong! Stop!" He called out for me. But I didn't waste anymore time. After rushing to get to the front door, I opened it and slammed it shut. But all that running made it so hard for me to breathe properly and I landed right next to their pond. The fish were called 'Koi'. However they were hard to see because of the clouds passing by in the sky, covering up the moon. I was shaking and felt completely embarrassed by this.

I gasped at the throbbing pain my left finger was feeling. _I feel like such an idiot. I should have just apologized to him. Now I don't know how to explain all of this._

After that whole ordeal, Byron finally returned home after a long day at work. His younger sons greeted him at the door, and awaited for all of his attention. But Chris however was very saddened even when they met. Byron pretty much had an idea of what, so he never questioned anything further. And all he said was this: "You're going to have to fix it now, son." But now this left Thomas and Michael very confused about it. When Michael had questioned if it was completely fine to start dinner without me. Byron just told him to let me know and invite me to dinner. So that's exactly what he did.

He searched all over for me. And Chris wanted to join in, but of course was advised to leave me alone, and that now was not the time to talk. Michael finally found me, talked to me, calmed me down, made me smile and then offered dinner since I helped make it. But I just shook my head. And told him that right now I needed space and would eat later. Michael understood and then he was greeted by his father. I jumped and the speeding race of my heartbeat was enough to tell you what happened.

Honestly I didn't understand why I was always afraid of him. It was like he still had this way about him, that makes me like that. I hate it though. Because here I am, putting all of my trust on a person who is still like a stranger to me. But I'm acting as if I am not even appreciative of the things that he and his family have done for me. They didn't have to keep me, or invite me into their home. But they did. And I did my end of the bargain. Is there any way to find middle ground to all of this?

Maybe, maybe not…

Perhaps I need a lot more freedom before I can find that out.

Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

 **Well, I was able to get this one done at least, including finishing up with Access the Dimensions Chapter 38. How is Cassie going to accomplish getting the 'freedom' she is asking? What reason is she afraid of Byron? And what about her friendship with Chris? Is this making any since? Now to respond to reviews!**

 **Zexalloverforever39: Thanks a lot! I kind of like it so far with Cassie. But I hope to develop her more. Hopefully in a smooth transition.**

 **De hearts 26: Oh yes he is! And don't be surprised with more craziness with Thomas being around. And we will see more of little Michael. But your right about Cassie. She will have a hard time trying to understand how things work in a new world. Especially one where it's completely different from what she is used to seeing.**

 **Well, see you all next time. And don't forget to read Chapter 38 as it is now updated! You guys are the best! Please review as it will motivate me. Chapter 6 is on the way, and will take place outside of the Arclight home for the very first time. :) :)**

 **~Sapphire100**


	6. Making Memories on a Cliff

Hey guys! Its been a very long time since the last update. Sorry for that…a lot has been going on. So again, I am very sorry.

But on the bright side, Chapter 40 of Access the Dimensions is being worked on right now. So don't worry. Hope you enjoy the chapter! It'ss too much craziness now, and I will not get into it. But I'm sure you understand what I mean. Please take this time to enjoy and to clear your heads.

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. Thisis after all, a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 06: Making Memories on a Cliff

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 10:30 pm

Can I just say that this whole thing is pretty crazy? For the past three days I have been avoiding Christopher like the plague. The younger boys was still shocked that this was going on. And surprisingly even Thomas seemed a bit concerned. Whenever Michael would ask about it. Thomas would just give his own conclusion to the story. Nothing bad…but it was pretty obvious that they just wanted things to return back to normal. Maybe it's me and not Chris that is in the wrong. I feel like an immature brat that is being a coward at growing up. I don't really know. But what I do know is that today is the Meteor Shower festival that Michael was talking about.

I didn't know if it was Hailey's comet or whatever. But it sounded like it was very similar to it. In fact…I just don't understand why I'm even here for…

It was the day of the festival as Michael had informed us a few days ago. Byron had decided to take off from work today, and bring home his research for him to take care of. And I guess to help keep Chris busy. Byron has told him to help him out, while Thomas, Michael and I had the jobs of preparing meals, sneaks and getting the stuff needed for the afternoon. They started their work around 4am in the morning. It was very early to say the least. And we were growing afraid that they would be too tired to want to come to the festival with us.

At the moment we had our quick breakfast. Michael and Thomas was dressed, and we headed outside finally. And for the first time, Byron allowed me to exit their home. I think that he is finally loosening up more around me. That's good at least…I think. I don't want to make out like I can't fend for myself. I've always been the type of person who was more responsible. But lately, I've been feeling very different about my life. Up till now. All that has been on my mind is whether or not my crush Andrew had liked me. According to my friend Missy Delgado, she said that he was constantly after this one girl who was a freshman.

At first, I figured that it was just a one time fling. But then he was doing the same thing to three other girls. Mom and Dad didn't like that since I told them before. But then when Alesia and her crazy and obnoxious friend Jenny got into it. They assumed that he was just being a player, and wasn't really interested in me. Though I do wonder what they think of him now.

Michael had pulled on my long sleeve shirt and got my attention. So I looked down at him as we still walked. "Hmm? Is something wrong Mikey?" Yep, this is my new nickname or him now. He looked up at me and gave a small frown. "I couldn't help but wonder how come you're so quiet?" He finally spoke up. This began to interest Thomas, so he looked towards us as well. I frowned at the question.

"Well…" I started. But I was feeling so unsure how this was going to affect the boys. "Can we just go and get the fruits now?" Thomas said in an annoyed voice. I nodded in response to it knowing how he was getting impatient with me now. Might as well oblige since he's been good to me lately.

We came to a marketplace where they had all the foods lined up. The fruits were not the same as it was back home. They were too animated for my liking. And that was very bad. Because now I can't tell the difference between a good onion and a bad onion. Or an orange that was going bad. Or worse…

"Hey…! Cassie!" Thomas' voice ranged in my ears. I snapped myself out of it, and looked directly at the red and yellow head. This is so weird…

"Ah, yeah?" I asked awkwardly. "If you're going to space out every single time one of us ask a question, you might as well just hand us over the shopping list so we can just get outta here." I stiffened at his impatience. So I just sighed and let him have the list. I feel so bad for the kids. I must be boring them.

In the marketplace, everybody was constantly working to get all of the things they needed. No doubt it was for festival today. So we had to get going quick. Thomas and Michael went to pick up the apples, grapes and the banana's. While I went to get the oranges, and the marshmallow's in another aisle. I was getting very nervous that the people would look at me strange since I'm not like them. But surprisingly they didn't even flinch.

Once the boys paid for the items that we got. We made our way home quickly to get everything packed and ready. When we got home, we notice that their dog had greeted us. And then followed us into the kitchen. "So what do you guys want me to make?" I asked them as we made it to the kitchen. "How about some sandwiches? Something really simple, you know?" Thomas added. I smiled at the idea. "Yeah, sure why not? Why don't you boys get your backpacks ready, and I will make the sandwiches?" I looked at the boys again. "So what kind of sandwiches do you guys want?" I asked.

By the evening, we were already packed with the lunches and the dinner that the boys helped make. I had Michael carry the lighter stuff, while Thomas and I carried the heavier stuff. We were to meet up with Byron and Chris at the park by the cliff. The meteor shower's festival is said to be once in a lifetime event. I asked them was it Hailey's comet of this world. But they said that it wasn't. But similar to it, though…

They were surprised about learning it from me. But it just goes to show you how amazing all of this can be. Chris was dressed in regular clothing and not from his lab coat. Byron wore a regular victorian outfit that was burgundy red, whit frills and brown shoes to go along with them. They were setting up the telescope and they even got their dog to come with us as well, since they didn't want to leave her alone. The funny part is I've been here for a while, and I still haven't learned what her name was. So I decided to go ask about this with the boys after I had finished with unpacking the sandwiches I made. It really was a nice day out. We chose to be further away from the crowd, since everybody wanted to have the best spot. Reminds me when we would go to Coney Island beach just to see the fourth of July fireworks.

However, we were to get some fireworks according to the schedule planned for us. At 9:15 the fireworks starts. And then somewhere around 10:05 the meteor shower begins. Thomas was getting really impatient with wanting to try out the telescope sooner than later. But his dad scolded him for it. "Wow, Cassie. This ham and cheese sandwich taste really good." Michael complimented. I smiled at him. "Thanks. I didn't know if you liked yours with mustard in it or not." He shook his head. "Oh no, its taste perfect with mayonnaise. I always tell Thomas to cut the ends off, since I hate eating that part with them on. But he never listens to me." He complained.

I chucked. "Yeah, that does sound like your brother. Hotheaded and stubborn to boot. Seems like you guys get along great despite the personality differences." I pointed it out. But Michael beamed at the comment. "Man. If only if you was born here into our family, Cassie, you would really help balance us out. Thomas is always making fun of me. And between you and big brother Chris, I know that he will finally stop teasing me."

I froze when he mentioned Chris again. I glanced over to see the other two brothers beginning to argue over the telescope again. Chris sighed, and just shrugged it off while shaking his head. Byron however, was speaking with a security guard down hill. It looked pretty normal to me, and nothing suspicious. "So what do you think is going on with your family back home?" Michael asked me. I turned around slowly and looked at him.

"I…" I began. But then images seemed to cloud my vision all of a sudden. I gasped as I see a woman was tall andbright, and glowed in the background. She seemed down, pale in color, and wore a white flowing dress that reached to her knees. She had long flowing hair as well. And her hair light and a bleach blonde. However, my vision became even blurry and I felt very light headed for some reason and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

[A hours later]

"Cass…Cassie!" I can hear Chris' concerned voice began to wake me up. As my blurry vision began to subside. I can see how very scared his expression was. Michael was crying and was being held by Thomas who was in shock. Byron was stunned at my sudden awakening. "Wha…?" I started. But struggled to get up from the ground. "Cassie what happened?" Chris spoke again. I turned him warily. "Please tell us what happened." Byron requested with equal amount of concern. Michael's sobbing stopped as he turned around from Thomas' chest and widened his eyes when he saw that I was alright. "Cassie…?" Michael questioned fearfully.

I was very confused. Wasn't it the evening before? What happened to me? And who was that woman?

"I think its safe to say that she's alright, for now. I will get the car so that I can drive us back home." Byron stated. Thomas and Michael looked wide eyed. "But the meteor shower…!" They both cried out. "Michael, Thomas, don't be so selfish. Can't you see that Cassie isn't well?" The boys frowned at the reprimanding. How can I really blame the boys? All they wanted to do was have fun. Tomorrow starts back school for them since they are home schooled. "Its okay, Byron…I'll be alright…" I said with the hoarseness of my voice. Everyone was in shock when I finally did spoke.

"Cassie, are you sure? We can always come back and do this again." Byron stated. I nodded my head. "Yeah, please don't worry about me…" I said with a small smile. Byron frowned at this, but nodded his head. "Well, if you say so. Please let us know when you feel less strength. I'll have the car set up just in case." He turned around and began to make it back to his car. Michael and Thomas wanted to follow, so they did. But now that means that Chris must stay behind to watch me. I didn't know what to say or do at this point. So I only did what I felt was the best thing to do.

I stood up very slowly to try to keep my balance. But Chris was very shocked at what I was doing, the moment I stood up from my spot on the ground. He widened his eyes at this. "Cassie, what are you doing standing up like that?" He said was much concern and confusion. I just shook my head with my eyes closed and began walking slowly to the cliff close to the picnic site. But once again, by my actions it startled him. And since that he doesn't want to get into trouble, he began following me.

When I made it to the top of the cliff, I just say down feeling very warned out. Chris was right behind me and suddenly sat right next to me. I froze, as I felt him being very close to me. My heart beat was speeding up with every second that passed by. Until I heard him sigh next to me.

"I'm sorry…" He said. My eyes widens before I shifted them to look at him. His eyes were closed. And had a regrettable look on his face. "Sorry?" I questioned him. "Sorry for what?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "For the way that I was reacting a few days ago. I had no right to treat you that way. The truth is…I got really jealous. Seeing you and how my brothers were behaving with each other, I assumed that you were trying to take my place. I was wrong. You were only trying to do your part. And I'm sorry for that…"

I was very happy that Chris and I have finally made up after all of that misunderstanding. I guess you can even call it being very silly of us. Byron and the kids came back just in time for all of us to watch the meteor shower together. It was really cool, seeing all of these meteors enter the earth's atmosphere like that. Byron already knew where his son and I were so he didn't say anything when he did see us. But he gave a smile and started recording everything through his telescope that allows it. It was so exciting.

However I kind of felt myself leaning onto Chris' shoulder for some reason. I didn't even noticed why I bothered to do that. I normally don't behave this way with others. You can say that this was not very normal. Then all of a sudden I began to noticed how close our faces were. Until he began pulling back, much to my disappointment.

"I'm sorry…I think we're moving way too fast." He replied. But I didn't say anything since I didn't know what washappening to begin with.

* * *

Once the meteor shower was over. We walked slowly to where Byron, Thomas and Michael were. Michael gave me a hug and asked if I was okay. I nodded to him, as I helped pack the items away and into Byron's pickup truck. It was enough room for all of us to fit in. Chris was sitting up front with Byron at the wheel, while I was on the left side of the backseat, with Thomas at the right and Michael in our middle. On the ride home, I began to think about a lot of things. Like, what was going on in Chris' head before we almost went further. And the mysterious woman who was in my dream…

It would really mean a lot to me if somebody can please tell me who is that woman.

~Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

Thank you to everyone who was able to read this story, and I will be working on chapter 7 in a while. It's been a very slow month for me. I haven't been so well and will have to go to the doctors very soon. So other than that! Please have a look at Chapter 40 of Access the Dimensions as it is about to be up. And don't forget to review!

~Sapphire100


	7. Finding my way

I can't believe that the year is soon to be over! Well, At least we wouldn't have to worry about it being that until the next few weeks…right? But no worries! Last chapter was indeed an interesting one. And Cassie's journey is starting to take shape. But will her questions be finally answered? And what's going on between her and Chris? About time we found out!

 ** _Disclaimers: Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. Thisis after all a fan fiction._**

* * *

Diary Entry 07: Finding my way…

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 2:12am

Well, that day was totally awkward than before. Don't bother asking me how but…I had a strange dream. A woman showed up in my vision over and over again. Byron decided to just let me rest for the next day and don't do anything straining. I can agree with that. I have been feeling very tired lately since that day. But everything is so confusing. But let me get straight to the point.

I was so concerning about what I saw that I didn't know if I should tell the others or not. I didn't want to frighten them or make them more worried than they already were. Chris and Byron had to work as usual. And I think that they had to go meet up with somebody who was into the same kind of work there were doing. Don't know who it is, but he sounded very important. Michael would come into my room from time to time during break from homeschool. Sometimes even Thomas would be very concerned and do the same thing, even though he tries to pretend that he isn't. I thought it was really nice of them. Especially Thomas…

However, I was getting bored with sitting in bed and being in my room almost the whole day. So I got up and decided to walk around the mansion.

* * *

"Man, this place just seems to be looking bigger and bigger each time I pass around here…" I muttered to myself. A door opened next to me on the right, and it turned out to be one of the maids holding something. She was started and dropped a few books along the way. She was quite chubby for her short height, blond with brown eyes and silver streaks. Her name was Annabelle. She often babysit's Thomas and Michael as well as home school them. "Oh! Ms. Cassie! I'm so sorry." I blew it off while pulling my hair out of the way. "It's okay. Allow me to help you." I offered with a smile.

Annabelle sighed gratefully, as she nodded. "Ah! Thank you ever so much child. You're very kind… Unlike so many other ruthless ones these days. So entitled instead of earning it." She commented. And although I didn't feel offended by it, I was a bit disturbed. She sounded like she has been through a rough time dealing with younger folks. I could never understand what was such a problem with older people thinking like that. Can't teens just be themselves without being judged?

I picked up all of the remaining books, and the pile was firmly in my hand. Giving her a smile she sighed with relief once more. "Again, I can't thank you enough." She spoke. "Not a problem, Annabelle — I'm sure it's not easy with the way things are right now. How is it with the boys?" I started a conversation. But she just sighed. "Well, Michael is picking up well in Reading and Writing. But his math is a bit poor. Thomas however, get's easily distracted and is hard to tame." She began. "What do you think could be the problem?" I asked curiously.

But before we entered to be the study room we stopped for a minute or two, and she began explaining it to me. Thomas was hot-headed and stubborn. Because of that, his education is slightly above par. But his lack of responsibility when handling homework and reports was becoming an issue. I nodded at her explanation and hoped to talk about it with Chris and his dad later. I walked away from her and went to the same direction of where I had met her. I was curious about that part of the house. I don't understand why Byron had that area nearly sealed off. But I couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Once I was able to get to the same corridor, it was apparent that the room had to be big because the doors were quite large. I narrowed my eyes while thinking about it. What could be so intimidating about these doors? Or this room? I checked to make sure nobody else was around to see me, and the area was all clear. I let out a breath and had my right hand grip onto the door handle. When the door opened I peeked inside as I widened my eyes.

It turned out that the place that was behind this door: was a library.

It was somewhat a big one, I just couldn't believe how many books was in here. Yet the strangest thing was that I was told not to come here. Now, why is that?

As I entered inside I the door began to close behind me on it's own. The heavy force of it's weight echoed within each corridor. It startled me, but I couldn't help but be drawn to it somehow. Every time I tried to pull away, it just keeps getting worse.

And then suddenly it happened again. I blacked out immediately…

The sounds of bells tolling in the background were what woke me up. I was in some place similar to where I was before. I thought it was a dream but…

I remember it being in Domino City. It was the city clock tower in the town part of the city. Last time, I was in some kind of library. And now, I'm back in that part again. But, wasn't I in the library back at the Arclight's place?

At least that was what I was about to find out when I walked around the square. I hope to come up with some clues as to why I was brought here again. Yet I keep feeling like something was beckoning me to go to the library. Finding my way there, I noticed that the streets were empty as if I was the only one left in this world. And when I see the doors to the library, I immediately opened the doors. With it's booming entrance, I was able to see how large it was. Larger than the library at the Arclight's…

I walked in and searched around for what I needed to look for. I remembered that there was a book that held the history of something far greater than Yugi or the pharaoh Atem himself. Something that this person has led to me to read before. And something in that book has the answers of what I seek.

"…Cassie…?" A person suddenly calls out to me. I turn around to see a young woman that I had seen in my vision. The one in the blond hair, and flowing white dress. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. Yet her crystal blue eyes frowned at me in a knowing way. "So it's true, you really don't remember do you?" She questioned just to confirm. But all I did was shake my head in confusion at the remark. "Remember what?"

She sighed before debating if she should answer any further. "You don't remember who I am, sweetheart. But you were only just a child then…"

"What? I never met you before in my life. I don't even know who you are. So how can you even possibly know me?"

"I know a lot more about you than you actually think. It's…a bit complicated." She confessed. "Oh yeah? Well, I have faced a lot of complicated things in my life. And I'm certain that you don't fit the bill! What's going on here? And where is everybody else?" I continued to question her. "I was told to not reveal my name. But I can tell you this. You are a very special girl Cassie."

I snorted. "Yeah, no kidding — Tell me something I don't already know."

"I can tell you that you being here was no accident. And that you was brought back here for a purpose." She began explaining. "Now before you give me another one of your smart remarks, allow me to say this… the Real World and the World of Yu-Gi-Oh are in danger, Cassie. An unstoppable evil has once again resurfaced into existence. And right now, only you have that ability to stop it from reaching it's goals."

I couldn't help but scoff at this. "What is this, some kind of trick?"

"I can assure you. It isn't. Look around you, Cassie. Why do you think you were brought here in the first place?" I just rolled my eyes now. "Maybe because the powers that be got bored with me, and wanted to have a little fun." I seethed. "Because your special, Cassie… something even your family doesn't know about yet."

"And what do you know about my family? They love me. I'm their daughter! I'm not some special snowflake like you're trying to make out!" I argued. "I'm not sure you're ready for the truth yet. It may be too painful." She concluded. "I'm sorry, but did I miss something? I'm sure I just told you that my family loves me." I continued to press the issue.

"If that's true… then why did you run away into your room after your birthday party got ruined because of your little sister being a reckless child?" The woman dared. I paled in reminder of what happened to me before these whole events started. From me seeing my outfit ruined, from seeing everybody alerted to Alesia cries, to her being unconscious, and running away up to my room, locking the door, into my closet and being full of despair and wanting to disappear, my wish basically came true…

This was always a habit of mine. Everything that goes wrong in my life, I blame it on other people and lock myself away in my room. Then when I can finally say that it was always my fault, I get told that I wasn't and yet feel even more confused. But then it leads to me feeling unwanted and misunderstood. And in I would always lock myself away in my closet. Making my parents think that I had disappeared. But the only one who was able to find me…

…was Alesia…

She was the only one who cared enough to look for me. And I would always shoo her off! She would recoil in fear and I knew it would hurt her. I would always see her break down in tears and run away into her room, without feeling remorseful about it. Every time mom and dad ask her why she was crying, she would lie about it. I would contemplate about telling them the truth. But I would always be a coward, afraid to be reprimanded at the end of the day... Is me sent to this world away from my family, my punishment for all the bad things I've done in the past?

Does this woman know more than what she lets on?

Suddenly I was woken up by Chris and Byron as they were wondering why was I in the room and never told anybody where I was headed. I couldn't speak as my voice was finally coming back to me. I was very weak, so they had to take me to my room. And because of the incident, Byron had Chris to watch over me for the next few days as they had to get me a doctor. Why does this keep happening to me? And who is that lady?

~Cassie Y.M Bennet

* * *

And there you have it, everyone. The mysterious woman shows up once again. But will she finally reveal who she is to Cassie? We'll have to find out next time!

De hearts 26: Thank you, so true. I love the relationship of Thomas, Michael and Cassie developing. I figured that since Thomas and Michael were close to her, she had to have had some kind of relationship that they liked and respected about her. While Byron had sort of a love/hate relationship, which he gladly admitted was over the top. Of course, we already know what Chris thinks about her. ;)

And yes, I can't wait for the kiss scene too! Now as far as the woman in white? Well, it will be revealed next chapter!

Everyone else, thank you once again for reading. Please do find the time to share this story, review your thoughts, and hopefully, you'll favorite it? And don't forget to check out the next chapter of Access the Dimensions! Chapter 42 is about to be uploaded. Next update may be on Jan 1st /2nd. Don't miss out! More secrets related to the pre equals and upcoming sequel will be revealed in more chapters. Happy New Year, everyone! See you in 2017!

~Sapphire100


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**_Disclaimers: Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction._**

Diary Entry 08: Expect the Unexpected

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: 4:14am

It's a been a while since I was able to write in my dairy. And I apologize for the wait. Not that anybody is reading this…

I hope…

But if you're not then GOOD! I don't need you snooping around into my business!

But if you are, here's what you need to know…

The doctor that came to visit me on the day I passed out in the library was a bit concerned. He said something about my body was…going through some stress and that I should be in bed for a while. But yet that woman in white still hasn't come back to me. I wanted to tell Chris and his family about it. But I chose against the idea. It's not that I wanted to hide any more secrets from them. But until I was able to get the rest of my answers that I seek, it was no use.

But whatever the truth is, I get the feeling that I will find out soon…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"How long is she going to be asleep, brother?" Michael kindly asked as he was getting his face wiped by Chris after having a messy meal with grape juice. Thomas just rolled his eyes as he was finishing up his math homework for the day. But all of them was extremely worried for Cassie. She wasn't in her usual high spirits as she was before. Though Chris had admit that it was getting very boring around the house. He wanted to finish up the other project that his father was working on. But he knew that he couldn't just leave her unattended with the boys.

Chris gave his younger brother a wry smile. "I have no idea, Michael. But when she wakes up and get better, we'll be sure to throw a party for her, how about that?" Thomas looked up from his work while him and Michael gave an enthusiastic look. "Are we going to have cake!" They both asked in unison. Chris pulled back away some still in shock at his young brothers in sync with each other. "Since when do you two grew so eager for cake? Any cake I try to make you two always scoff at it."

"Chris, we know that you may not be the best when it comes to desert. But we're growing boys right? We just gotta enjoy whatever youth we have left!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly and Michael's beaming face lit up as he nodded vigorously. Chris chuckled at their goofiness. "Yeah, you have to start thinking about it. You don't have much time left with your youth either." Michael chimed in. But his words threw their older brother off. "What on earth do you mean? I'm still young." Chris commented a bit offended. But was also baffled.

Then Thomas caught on to what his younger brother was saying. "No, you know what? Michael is right. Soon you will have to start thinking about getting a girlfriend or else you won't be able to get married and have a wife! You won't be 16 forever."

This time Chris pulled back even further and threw his hands up in disapproval. "Whoa, now time out you two. Slow down. I plenty of time to start be thinking about all of that stuff. Especially when it comes down to marriage. And besides, I can't start thinking about getting married at a time like this! Let alone a girlfriend. And besides where on earth am I going to find a suitable girl? Most girls my age are only interested in things I never even heard of!" He protested uncomfortably.

"Well, sucks to be you! So isolated and reserved. No wonder why you can't get a chick for other than you looks!" Thomas commented challengingly. Chris narrowed his eyes feeling his hands clenching the counter. "Why you…!"

But Michael gave a mischievous smile. "What on earth do you mean brother?" He asked playfully. "Yeah, BROTHER? You have a suitable girl right here in front of you." Thomas also gave a smirk. Surprisingly to himself, Chris was even more puzzled. "Who? And where is this girl you're talking about?"

This time Michael smirked as Thomas kept his and they both pointed towards the direction of a certain room, protecting a certain person inside. Chris looked at that direction and paled immediately once he caught on what his brother was doing. 'No way!"

"Why not?" Thomas and Michael questioned shocked. "Because!" Chris replied in a cautious whisper. Looking around hoping that nobody would hear what they are disguising, he turned to his younger siblings. 'It just can't happen."

"And why not?" Thomas and Michael questioned…again. Chris sighed giving up completely. 'You two just wouldn't understand…you're too young." He said with a frown. "SO? What does being young have anything to do about it?" Michael said feeling a bit offended now. "Yeah! I'm 13! And did you forget that Michael is 11?! So what does that have to do what anything?"

* * *

My POV

* * *

It was a place full of darkness, yet I have no idea where I am. What's going on here?

A blinding light immediate emerged from my body and it I feel into a portal liketunnel, not knowing where it will lead me…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A bright light was coming from Cassie's room, yet the boys were very concerned about it but frozen in place. And then it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "What on earth was that?" Thomas questioned frighten. "I think it came from Cassie's room…" Michael gave his input. But Chris came around the kitchen counter quickly and mentioned for his brothers to stay back. "You two stay where you are!" He rushed to get to Cassie's room. When he did, he slammed open the door and saw that her bed was immediately empty. He was left in shock, as he can clearly see that her window wasn't forced open, and surprisingly locked. So now the questioned remained.

"What happened in here…?' Thomas voice can be heard, but Chris was startled when he sees him and Michael looking into the room, clearly feeling the same thing. "What are you two doing? I thought I told you to stay back!"

"You can chaste us later! First what happened to Cassie?" Thomas shouted in fear. "Cassie…?" Michael called out. Chris felt the need to do the same. "Cassie…?! Cassie!"

* * *

The Real World

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as soon as I gasped for air. I was breathing so hard that you would think that I was going through a heart attack. "…Cassie? Cassie!" The muffled sounds from behind two doors were very clear that I was someplace I didn't expect. The door was flashed opened and a shocked look appeared on my Mom's face. "Cassie Yolanda Marie Bennet! What on earth are you doing sitting in your closet! Your sister is about to go to the hospital."

I was blinking my eyes really fast. "Hospital…? My closet…?" She grabbed my wrist very forcefully and immediately got me on my feet while pulling me out. I was about to fall over until she caught me before I did. "What is going on with you? And where did you get these clothes!" We heard some sirens out in the front as I began to take in what was going on right in front of me. I was home again. And I was in my closet all this time? How did it happen! This was flowing through my mind until I remembered that Alesia had to get the hospital. And mom sadly had to help me get downstairs to meet the others and my dad.

The family decided that they wanted to come as well, but mom and dad suggested that it would be best if they went Alone and would update everybody by phone or social media. Everybody eventually agreed and went home, as mom drove with Alesia on the Ambulance, and dad and I in the mini-van.

As we were driving there, though, dad began to start a conversation. "So you mind telling me why you suddenly just vanished upstairs knowing that your sister needed a medical emergency?" You can tell that his voice was showing displeasure. But at the same time, he didn't want to seem like he wanted to blame me for what happened. I was about to protest, but then I frowned. All this time, I didn't realize how much my situation has changed. I and a lot to think about when I was in that dream world. But why did it had to be Yu-Gi-Oh?

"I'm sorry…I was just so upset about my party being ruined I just…" My eyes got blurry and then I noticed a few drops of water fell onto my outfit and became wet when it reached. "I don't know what happened after that. I was so in shock, I swear…!"

"Cassie… All I asked was why you decided to leave. I suspected that you were upset. I just don't know why it always seems like you two always got to be at odds with each other about certain things. I just wanted to be sure that everything is okay between you two." We immediately made it inside as soon as the staff worked hard to get Alesia to the Emergency Room. Mom was freaking out and nearly about to faint. Dad rushed over to her before she was going to fall, and one of the nurses asked if she needed to be seen as well. My mom shook her head and then she was guided to sit down by Dad.

It literally took Alesia nearly 4 hours in the Emergency Room and then was sent to ICU once she was in the clear. Those past few hours were brutal. I eventually had to keep my mouth shut about what had happened to me. But now what I'm going to do now that I'm back?

* * *

 **Man oh man, I know that this has to be really insane right now. Cassie is finally back home, but now she is confused as to how she got back there! And now Alesia is stuck in the hospital, with everybody very worried about her condition. The Arclight brothers have no idea where Cassie** went, **and is scared for themselves. What will happen now? Find that out in Chapter 9! Please don't forget to review this chapter!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	9. Chapters of my Life

**Hello everyone. It's been a long time since the last update. I had a lot going on with me. My body is very sensitive to the weather these days, as I keep getting sick and allergies kicking in. Not cool, I know…**

 **Other than that, I barely had time to start this. Still studying and such, which is added stress.**

 **I'm still working on Chapter 45 on ATD. But don't worry about that. You'll love it when I'm done. Let's say an unexpected event will happen. So keep on the look out. Once I'm finished with Chapter 45 of ATD, I'll be posting up Chapter 10 of BE,BL. But for now, please enjoy the chapter and send in your reviews! The plot is thickening!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Chapters of my Life

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: UNKNOWN

 **Disclaimers: Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction.**

This has been a long time since I've written something. I hope to gain some sort of understanding after all of time's with me wasting my energy speaking to that woman. That's right… She showed up again in my dreams. For a while, I have been bombarded with the information you couldn't even believe. As of right now, Alesia is in the hospital for nearly 8 hours now. Still no signs of waking up or improvement. Why? I ask myself. Why on my special day? If you can even call this special. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Everybody was supposed to be happy for me. I mean I'm 16 years old and this is a time for me to do more young adult responsibilities.

When the doctor came around a few hours ago, he had met with us and told us the current situation…my younger sister is in a coma. The way she fell and hit her head place a small crack on the side of her skull, and as a result, the trauma almost caused a bleeding. But it missed by a long shot to cause real serious damage. Since it will take a few months for her to fully recover, he decided to keep her in for a while once she wakes up.

My parents and I were completely drained. Remember about me saying that by me turning 16 it would mean more young adult responsibilities? Now here it comes. More and likely I will have to pick up Alesia's homework after school. If she doesn't wake up soon, she will definitely be at risk to be held back a grade. Jenny will probably bug me non-stop. Oh, in case you don't know who I'm talking about. I'm speaking about one of Alesia's insane but obnoxious friend; Jennifer Spencer. Yes, I know it sounds very rude for me to say that. But she is so weird! Likes to usually play pranks, seemed like a bully to me. But strangely Alesia said that she was one of her best friends, and they have stuck together like glue since elementary.

But despite all of the mean things I said. (Especially since she would do the same thing to me and called me fat a few times!) She can be really down to earth and loyal once you get to know her.

Someone's cell phone was ringing in the room on vibrate. But it was loud enough for my parents and me to hear it. They turned to me and suddenly I opened my pocketbook my mom grabbed on the way and searched through the piled mess before finding it. When I saw who it was I was pale and speechless. Dad caught on to my strange look on my face.

"Is there something the matter?" he spoke with a raised brow. I quickly shook my head before rushing out of my sister's hospital room where she is staying at. As I walked out of the room and into a somewhat secluded area. The phone stopped vibrating before I even had the chance to pick it up. "Perfect…" I muttered. Just when I was about to answer, it stopped.

A quick ringtone filled my ears and the LCD light flashed a red, signaling a text message has been sent. I went to unlock my phone, checked the notifications and widened my eyes after reading the name listed.

"Jimmy?"

I asked in confusion while in an audible whisper. He want's to talk to me on the phone? I sighed knowing how much of a pain this was going to be. So I began texting him back.

-Jim, I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now. Is it okay to text?

Waiting for his reply took about a minute. He answered back.

-Oh… Did something happen? That's okay. I just wanted to talk. :)

Before I forget. Jimmy is a student that goes to my school. He's a special needs student and wears glasses that fits his head frame. Brown and sandy brown hair, freckles on his cheeks and near rosy colored lips; a trait from his mother. He normal built, but a bit on the chubby side. When he almost got into a car accident he was already in a wheelchair when I met him in 9th grade.

Last year was one of the best times for me. We became friends after I handled a few bullies for him. I've never got into a fight, but once it was proven that I helped saved the poor kid the other students were suspended. They never bothered me or him again.

-I'm at the hospital right now, so that is the reason why I said to text.

Two nurses began giggling to each other about something. They caught my attention as they were walking by me before heading towards the end of the corridor.

"OMG, did you not see that hottie!" A blond girl with long hair in a ponytail spoke as she eyed her Chinese friend with glasses and short black hair. "I know! He looked like something from a magazine cover. I wonder what's he doing here." The Chinese woman questioned as they were about to out of earshot.

-WHAAAAAAAA! No way! I'm so sorry to hear about that. What happened! :(

-《Question, wasn't your birthday 3 days ago?》

I frowned at that question and began typing right away.

-No silly! My birthday is today actually. And don't worry. Nothing happened to me. Wow, I just lied. It's my little sister. She's not doing so well.

A guy came walking towards my way from the right side and he was just a teenage boy! But what made it so strange was that the moment I look at him, I think of that animated guy, Chris. It was really starting to bother me. The same nurse's that walked by had their facial expression changed to shock and excitement. No doubt they were attracted to this guy. I couldn't blame them though.

I know what anybody would think. Why would grown women be attracted to a teenage boy, it's cradle robbing. Well, true. But these nurses were young as 23 years old. More and likely finishing up their residency studies by taking an internship. The guy was at least 17 or 18. That was my guess.

 _Chris… I wonder what he is doing now? Was it really all just a dream? Wait till Alesia hears about her older sister dreaming about some animated character from one of her favorite TV shows._ And then I frowned when I saw the text message at the last minute.

-Wait, what?! Your sister! Oh man, I hope she is okay! Don't push yourself too hard. And, that's funny… You said that your birthday was on set for 3 days ago. Now it's today? Wasn't it on May the14th?

I raised my eye brows at this. I began texting quickly after admiring that guy from before.

-Of course! That's today…

I hit send and it showing that it was being sent until it finally said it. I began looking for a seat to sit down on. When I saw an empty spot by an older lady speaking to her husband, I began to quickly make it over there before somebody else tries to take it!

-Huh?! What are you talking about? Are you sure that you're feeling well? Maybe you need to go see a doctor yourself. Today isn't the 14th. It's the 17th.

My stomach began to felt to twist and turn, and I knew that my anxiety was kicking in. I quickly got out of the message app and looked at the date of my cellphone. My eyes were widened, my face has shown shock and disbelief. I really couldn't be it. Not with my own eyes. Jimmy wasn't kidding with me.

May 17

I gulped and checked my temperature just to see if I have a fever. _What is going on?! What is going ON around HERE?! May 17th? That has to be a joke! Today is my birthday. Alesia just fell into a coma. How could the day sped up to 3 days passed the normal hours?!_

Now I was really beginning to question everything. I texted him for a little while longer before making the decision to go back to my sister's hospital room, and back to my parent's.

A few days later

School was really a drag for the past few days. I was constantly on alert. My parents have been becoming really distant lately, and Alesia is still in the coma. My friends all became supportive of me after finding out the news. But I try to keep it as quiet as possible. However, rumors began spreading about that. All of a sudden everyone is pitying me. And any amount of space I thought I could have been nothing more than the thing of the past.

Why did any of this have to happen on my birthday? Why not of all things? I remember over hearing Jenny's parents talking about how 16 is a witchcraft number, and that is why a lot of crazy things happen on one's 16th birthday. At first, those kinds of things really don't bother me as I never really believed in that stuff. But the more I began thinking about it, the more I question about my reality, the more research I start digging into, the more I needed to solve this mystery.

I started Journaling the events the same way I did in my diary in my dream. If it was a dream… I figured that if I'm going to figure this out, then I might as well write it down. I would make the time to go visit Alesia with my parents once they got off from work. Dad has been acting strange recently. And my mom is starting to notice it too. In fact, he has been so wrapped up in work that it's starting to get all of us worried. So after school, I decided to go text dad about meeting up with me for ice cream like we did when I was little.

Dad rolled up at the park in town once he was free for his 2nd break. He's been working hard at his job and hardly had he gotten any sleep. I just didn't know what is going on with his sleeping patterns lately. Once he parked his car he came outside and locked the vehicle. He smiled after catching sight of me and I couldn't help but be happy that we had time and be alone for the first time which was way over due. So we talked more. And the more we talked, the more it felt like how it was before Alesia was even born. We both decided to take a trip over to see Alesia. She was still unconscious, and the doctors have no idea why now. This was starting to become a growing concern for us.

 _It has been days she's been in there, what the heck is going on here?_

Then suddenly, I began hearing voices in my head.

 _Brother, when is Cassie coming back!_

 _I miss her! Why did she leave us!_

Just then my head started to bother me. I requested to go home early. I couldn't be there anymore. But what is going on with those voices! As I took a detour to a path in the forest for some privacy. All of a sudden I let out a scream. Light began to engulf me. Where was I leaving to now in a time like this…

* * *

 **Well, I can actually say that this is starting to get a little crazy. I have no idea what they story is getting into. All I know is I'm writing it. You're probably wondering: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! But find out** on **the next diary entry in chapter 10! Again, I'm still working on 45 of ATD. It will definitely be out this month. Don't worry!**

 **~Sapphire100**


	10. A Reason for Everything

It's been over a month everyone, and I hope you all had a wonderful time this year. Firstly I would like to say Happy late Mother's Day to all of you who have mothers here with you, spending time with them, or can't but would like to. You guys are the best!

Congratulations to everybody who is Graduating this year in school, Class of 2017!

Anybody getting Married, Many Blessings Newly Weds!

And many other successful challenges anybody has! But now, let's head over to Chapter 10 of Before Eternia, Before Love. Please enjoy! And yes, I'm still here!

Chapter 10: A Reason for Everything

Date: UNKNOWN

Time: UNKNOWN

 **Disclaimers: Sapphire100 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it's music, plot, characters, cards, merchandise, or anything else underneath its copyright. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio D.I.C.E, TV Tokyo, 4K Media and the like. This is after all a fan fiction.**

I figured now would be a good time to write this, since I have no idea if you will return someday. Don't worry, I haven't seen anything else in your diary. And I promise for it to stay that way.

Cassie… we've missed you. My dad, my brothers and I as well. I have no idea…no. I believe that you will return to us. My father has been called up for an important mission with an important man. Oh yes, you have to excuse me for our negligence. What we were negligent about, you may ask? You never knew about this but. My dad is an Archeologists of sorts and he also does scientific research on ancient artifacts and treasures. That sort of thing. I know that we told you that we do this before. But we've somewhat told you a lie. But not as everything was.

In fact, my brothers are often alone and need's to have the nanny come over. Until that time we had no other plans for a babysitter. However, we have a favor to ask you. My father figured that decision would be nonexistent because of where you are now. That's right. My father and I gave discovered the truth. You were right. We are indeed what you would call 'fictional'. To even bother to break all of that down and explain it to my brothers would have been a bother. But they insisted on knowing the truth and we couldn't hide it from them.

And another thing as well. It's been nearly three weeks since your disappearance. I know that it sounds crazy but it's true. You disappeared last month. When you have gotten this letter it would have been that long since I've been gone. I'm sorry for all of the uneasiness I have caused you. But I'm with my father right now and we're somewhere in the deep jungles of Mexico. I've specifically asked that it gets there in time. It's important to know that we're also going to find out the mysteries of how you came to be here in this world, and what powers are at work. Soon, we will book another trip to Egypt. My father's research has finally lead us there.

I was told that it was okay to tell you about one of our clients. His name is . He's quite a genius himself! He is the creator of a popular city known as Heartland City. You wouldn't have heard of it. He established it over 20 years ago. But many have looked up to him.

Anyway, I'm running out of things to talk about. But, there is something else I want to tell you. But I don't know how to put it into words. I'm…I'll admit that I am afraid to say this. But I will tell o you after I come home. Can you at least wait for me? And also, I know this is a lot of what we are asking you but, please watch over my brothers for me. We have already told the staff on what to do when you arrive. Thank you so much Cassie for everything you've done so far. I will be back as soon as I can. And will tell you about all of my adventures.

See you soon…

Chris

My POV

Screaming to the top of my lungs I felt myself landed with a thump and my vision blackened once I made impact…

Three Weeks Earlier…

Byron and Chris began their hike on the mountain using the hiking trails to get to their destination. They had to deal with brutal hot temperatures along the way. They were near the equator after all. But it didn't stop them. They figured that it would be best to do so as they've always did. They believed in being frugal with their budgets despite the fact that they were rich. It wasn't about greed, but about being wise with it and instilling the value of money.

That was how they got rich in the first place knowing that. But their journey was only the beginning.

"We'll make a pit stop at the local market, pick up some food along the way. " Byron suggested. Chris nodded slowly in agreement with that idea. "Got it." He said with an exhausted breath. The temperature of the area alone were about 101 degrees. That alone made them want to seek shelter and fast. But even with that figurative of speech it was basically impossible for them to do in reality. The heatwave alone would kill them. And then how would they be able to get to their family then? Let alone for Cassie to come to their world and be left with a burden no one else should bare alone.

"Day 2 since the incident…" His father muttered. "I don't know what to expect from this recent event. But I just want to clarify that the only reason why you have to be prepared for the expedition we're on right now, is that my gut feeling is telling me that we will find our answers to Cassie's disappearance."

Chris narrowed his eyes in determination and nods, understanding what they needed to do. But he was still unsure deep down if Cassie would ever return back to his world.

That night both father and son are heating up some leftover meat they got from the market. And began making a type of stew that will satisfy the hunger for the night. As the fire is cracking in the night, a cool breeze brushes pass them and soon after a howl in the night can be heard further away from them in the distance. Perhaps miles away from their camp site.

"Something like that in the middle of the desert plains?" Chris asked uncomfortable. "There are such things as wolves being in deserted places such as this. After all we are up here in the mountains now. And there is a forest right next to us. " But not in a desert." Chris reasons.

Byron turned away from stirring the stew to look up at him. "Only when they're hunting like hyenas, who is far more adapt to desert heard compared to wolves. But it's never impossible without adaptation. Just very rare…" Chris frowned and then returned back to reading one of the science reports he's been keeping up since Cassie came to their world. The science journal explains that more phenomenon have been happening recently, and they're trying to find clues as to why this were happening. For months now, strange light have appeared in temples, old ancient cities, etc. And those places have become a haven for their point of interest.

Three weeks later

I was greeted by Thomas and Michael who both cried and were happy to see me. I was happy to see them to. But also was I afraid as well to be here. I didn't know what was going on. I was already confused when I got here. And when I was back home, too many strange events already happened. My sister is still in a coma. I don't have time for a reunion.

"What's wrong Cassie? Aren't you glad to see us?" Michael noticed my expression. "I am happy to see you Michael, and Thomas too."I said with a small smile until I frowned. "But the problem isn't with you two. It's what's been happening to me in my life in the world I come from. And why did I return in the first place."

"What we want to know is why you disappeared at all." Thomas said still in shock. "Yeah, what happened to you Cassie?" Michael chimed in next.

This was going to be a long explanation. But they deserved to know the truth. At least what truth I can give them. So I told them what happened when I disappeared. The boys were shocked and in awe, sad for what happened to my sister, and then curious about the strange light.

"So, you still have no idea what that light was?" Michael asked innocently. I shook my head in response. "No, I have no idea." I said truthfully. "Then let's discover that mystery together!" Michael concluded. "Come on, Thomas, wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'm not sure about that, Michael. This thing sounds dangerous. Whatever it is." Thomas responded warily.

"But it can't be dangerous as long as it's Cassie, right?" I widened my eyes after hearing that and have an uncomfortable laugh. "Um Michael, why don't you two tell me what's been going on with all four of you. Where did your father and big brother go off to?" I tried changing the subject.

Thomas turned around after checking at the wall clock in the hallway. I wonder why he was looking at that. "I don't know if I should explain it to you or not…"

"Tell me Thomas. I need to find those two it's important." I begged. Thomas still looked reluctant until Michael grabbed his arm and made him look at the young sibling's big green eyes. "Come on, Thomas. Why can't we tell her about it? We've been waiting for her for a long time. She doesn't know what happened after she vanished."

"Michael, when she left we were told not to say anything until the next 4 days." Thomas reasoned. I narrowed my eyes in suspecting that something was up. "Whats happening in 4 days?" I asked curiously.

The boys looked at me in disappointment. "Cassie please don't be angry with us. Our dad had made it clear that we don't say anything until the day they return." But before he finished I interrupted him. "What! You mean that they're not here again?"

"Yes…And why they left is not for us to say. Got it? We're not trying to keep secrets from you, but you have to understand that this is what Father wants. Michael and I were against it. Chris began agreeing with our dad on it."

"Chris…?" I frowned. "Big brother was acting strange ever since you left, Cassie. We don't know what happened to you, like we said before, you just disappeared from the room and we saw the light glowing from there." Michael explained more.

 _So, I really have…_

Then we hear the front door open to Byron walking through the door. Thomas and Michael wiped their heads to look up and gave a surprised look before running towards their father. "Dad!" Thomas said and Michael hugged Byron's lower part of his waist. "Daddy!"

"Thomas, Michael! What have my boys been doing all this time…" Byron froze when he finally saw me standing there in the hallway looking at the family in front of me. Now that I was within sight, it dawned on me that I have a lot of explaining to do. "Cassie…" he breathed. "Mr. Arclight… I…I…" I couldn't get the words out. Then a loud noise distracted us from what he and I were going to say. Chris looked at me directly in shock as if I was a pale ghost of a memory. Now he is slowly walking towards me and even ignored his brothers and father. Three of them are still surprised he even done so.

"…Where have you been?" Chris said with great concern in his voice. "Home…I've returned home…"

 **Next Chapter will be uploaded soon, so don't worry. I'm also doing some finishing work on Access the Dimensions Chapter 46. That will be uploaded soon, too. Please review!**

 **Will Chris and Cassie's growing relationship finally get the answer it deserves? Find out next time! :)**

 **~Sapphire100**


End file.
